


Heavenly

by PixieDragon8130



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Fluff, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Not Beta Read, beach, making out at the beach, minchan, minchan drabble, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDragon8130/pseuds/PixieDragon8130
Summary: Chan and Minho take a break from their busy idol lives to relax and enjoy each other's presence while spending time at the beach.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Heavenly

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the Minchan scenes we got in the Blueprint MV. I can't be the only one that felt all fluttery. I too want someone to look at me like that. 
> 
> The title is from Heavenly by Cigarettes After Sex. I recommend listening to that song while reading. The this is cigarettes after sex playlist also works.

The light of the sun still carried warmth as it lowered on the horizon and the lull of the waves served as a soothing background noise that filled their comfortable silence. They both sat quietly on a towel that Chan had placed earlier. It was half buried under the sand already, but they paid it no mind. They sat comfortably. Thinking, contemplating, taking in their surroundings. Even though the sky was especially bright today, – almost no clouds in sight even – Chan’s mind was only on Minho. The pretty sunset never stood a chance. Minho, who was laying in between his legs and against his chest. Minho, who’s head was tucked right against Chan’s neck. Minho, who was silently taking in the sunset with a relaxed smile and bright eyes.

Chan wasn’t sure if the glow on Minho’s skin was due to the sun, or if Minho really was just _that_ radiant. He wanted to tell him that, that he was radiant and beautiful. That he was one of a kind in Chan’s life. But he didn’t dare break the silence just yet. The moment was delicate. The moment was theirs. A break from the terribly busy lives they led. He knew he had all the time to adore and praise Minho once they returned to the dorm. Instead, he turned his head and left a small kiss on Minho’s head. Chan heard Minho make a low sound of acknowledgement, but he didn’t do much to reciprocate. At that, Chan placed his arm around the younger’s waist and held him a bit tighter.

“You know” Chan started. Voice barely a whisper against Minho’s ear. Chan felt him shiver a bit. “I’m so happy that you’re here right now” he finished, leaving a kiss on Minho’s cheek. “With me” another kiss “and right in my arms,” another kiss.

At this point, Minho was laughing. A bit shy, but enjoying the kisses nonetheless. He turned his head to finally give Chan a proper kiss. Something slow and languid, fitting the atmosphere they had created right there on that beach. Chan was the first one to pull away, but not without flashing his fondest smile to Minho. It was contagious, and soon Minho was smiling right back. “I’m happy that I’m here with you too.” Chan pulled him in for another kiss, lightly biting Minho’s lower lip while he was at it. He couldn’t help but smile into it, his arm still resting comfortably around Minho’s waist. It felt almost too perfect.

As if reading his mind, Minho spoke against Chan’s lips “This feels like a dream.” Chan watched as the younger’s eyes flitted from Chan’s lips to his eyes. Another wave of love and adoration crushed through Chan and soon he was pulling Minho onto his lap. He wanted Minho as close as possible, to feel his warmth and make sure that this really wasn’t a dream. With Minho straddling him, Chan was able to wrap his arms around Minho’s torso while Minho wrapped his own arms around Chan’s neck.

“I love it when you’re soft like this” Minho giggled. Chan smiled and started to pepper kisses down Minho’s neck “only for you” he said. “Only for me,” Minho trailed off. A soft sigh leaving his lips. He let himself melt away under Chan’s warm touches. It was soft and relaxed, something they weren’t quite used to. With Chan cooped up in his studio and Minho in their practice room, they didn’t have much time for themselves. Other times, they were too tired to do anything except sleep once they were together. Chan enjoyed it nonetheless. He believed that the little things could also count, but this change of pace was nice. So, he let himself relax into the atmosphere they had created. Minho glowing under the soft orange hues while Chan ran his hands up his stomach and kissed him sweetly.

“I love you” Minho whispered, and Chan took no time in saying it back. “So, so much” Minho continued. He pulled away from Chan to look straight into his eyes. “Thank you for working hard. For taking care of the group. For taking care of me” he gave Chan a quick peck. “And for letting me take care of you too. For letting me into your life.” Chan felt breathless. Both from their kissing and the effect that Minho’s loving words had on him.

“You would’ve weaseled your way in one way or another” Chan laughed.

“But you let me stay” Minho replied “and I treasure that.”

Minho noticed it again, the look of pure adoration that Chan showed on occasions like these. “You’re too good for me” Chan stated. Minho couldn't hide his grin “I know. You deserve it though considering you do so much for me also.”

“I’m glad you think that way” Chan smiled, leaning in for another kiss. One just as languid and relaxed as the ones before. “I’m glad” Chan started again “that I was able to become someone you felt comfortable needing.” 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @: pixiedragon8130


End file.
